


Persephone’s Past

by jagdoc09



Series: Growing Up with the Gods [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Hermes starts to plan, How does she feel about everything?, Language, Memories, Orpheus is a cute kid, We get Persephone’s side of the story, he has no filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagdoc09/pseuds/jagdoc09
Summary: When Orpheus asks for his favorite bedtime story, what memories and thoughts does it being up for the Lady of the Underworld? And just why is Hermes smirking?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Hermes & Persephone (Hadestown), Orpheus & Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Growing Up with the Gods [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560940
Kudos: 41





	Persephone’s Past

I own nothing. This is Anaïs and her creation. Anything, not Hadestown is from the myth and therefore fair game. If you really don’t recognize it….it’s most likely from the group chat. 

Orpheus is 6. This is the summer leading up to Hermes Trick. It also establishes a couple of things. The story they're talking about is the one from story 2, a Story for Orpheus. 

_Italics-Inner thoughts_

Regular-regular story

" "-speech 

Fair warning….our lady is not in a good place in this one. Their marriage isn’t healed yet. Nothing graphic, but she’s not in a good place for this one. 

* * *

“Lady Persephone I’m not tired. Why do I have to go to bed? It’s summertime!” 

“Yes I know it’s summertime little one. That’s why I’m here. You need to sleep so you can help me tomorrow with my work. Now Mr. Hermes said you still get one story. So what story would you like? Adventure?” 

“Actually Lady Persephone I want my favorite one. It’s about you. How you and Mr. Hades got married.” 

Persephone froze. _Her and Hades' story? Hermes is telling that story? At least Hermes will tell the truth and not the crap mama spits out all the time. Why can’t she understand that I chose him? Why is it that the family on the mountain can’t keep their noses out of our business and just let us be? If they would just leave us alone, we could work things out. Well, Persephone thought, maybe we could have before the current mess. Why does he build that damn city? I want answers but I’m scared of them. Scared of what he’ll say if I ask. That it’s my fault he built it, my fault he’s so cold lately. Can’t blame him. What kind of wife is only there part of the year? Not that it’s been a full 6 months in a while. Not like I chose to do the half-year crap. If I had my way, I’d be with him all the time. If I was, I know he’d let up on visits and see the surface. But mama had to throw a fit and get her way. No one seems to get it. I love him. I have since that first time meeting him. Wasn’t sure what or who was sneaking around my plants, but my vines got him good and held him fast. About fainted when I found out I snared the king of the underworld. That summer was wonderful. Time to talk and fall in love. Every time I get mad or listen to mama, I remember that last day. The king of the underworld kneeling before me in the dirt. Me, a B-rate goddess at the time, had the king of the underworld asking for love and hand in marriage. How devoted he looked, the song he sang while we danced after I said yes. Persephone’s face softened when she remembered that._ Looking down she answered Orpheus. 

“You sure you don’t want a different one sweetheart? Something with action or maybe a song tonight? I know lots of songs.” 

“No Lady Persephone, I want that story. I like it.” 

“You like it? Ok, sweetheart, I’ll tell you my and Mr. Hades' story. And then you get to sleep. I need to talk with Mr. Hermes downstairs. Once upon a time….”

Downstairs...

“HERMES!! Pour me a drink and then explain why your boy just asked for mine and the husband's meeting as a bedtime story?!” 

“He likes it. He thinks it’s sweet. Besides, it’s not like there is a wide range of child-appropriate stories in the family. And I didn’t tell him what you two did in the dirt before taking the road down to hell. Now don’t give me that look. Yes, I know what happened. You told me, remember? Sister, perhaps you should slow down on the drinks?”

“I’ll drink as I want Hermes. Won’t matter at all once he comes for me. And he’s coming, Hermes, he always is.” 

“Used to be you liked it when he came for you. Or is that just when it’s you deciding when? Don’t remember you fighting the decision all those years ago.”

“Screw you, Hermes. I didn’t fight because once the old thunderbolt got involved there was no way out. And no, a day or two early is fine. It always was. I liked that. I like knowing my husband wants me as much as I want him. And make no mistake brother mine if I had my way, I’d not leave our wedding bed for at least two weeks every time the train comes. But since he started that damn town and coming early things have been hard. Why am I telling you this?! Promise me, Hermes, you keep your mouth shut. No one in the family needs to know anything, got me? Now pour me another drink. I can still hear the prayers.”

“There you go sister mine. One more drink”, Hermes smirked. _Don’t worry sister I won’t tell the family. But your husband is a different story. They’ve been good to me and the boy. And judging from that rant and the ones from Hades, they need help. Perhaps this old trickster still has one or two tricks in him. Just maybe I d_ o.


End file.
